The Story of the Puffins' Treasure
Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie are realizing why their football has vanished. However, the football did not vanish; the tide carries things from one place to another. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a seashell from the seashore. None of the animals (except Gunnar) know a story about the biome. Story One morning, the puffins are playing football. Suddenly, the ball is bounced right into the ocean and the four are trying to get it back. Thomas tries to find the ball, but nothing happened. Soon, he is approached by Mister Mustache for being too young to retrieve the ball. The four are very impatient when trying to wait for their football to arrive back on the island. Mister Mustache began to return to the cave in order to write a letter for Aunt Louise. The next day, Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie are awake in the early morning. None of them could find the football - just a seashell necklace for Sharon. Later, the four began building a see-saw. The puffins have an idea after two failed attempts. They ask Gunnar to find the ball, in which he agrees to do so. Gunnar began to fly around the island, but there is no sign of the ball on the water. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie began to take a walk to look for the football; behind them is water spraying from the ocean. They didn't notice the water spraying behind them was Thelma. They ask Thelma to find the football. Thelma couldn't find it either. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie had a very hard time finding the treasure. Thomas began convincing the other three to ask Mister Mustache. The three of them are afraid to talk to the walrus, due to his grumpy attitude. Thomas has four pieces of seaweed to in playing a game. Jamie began to ring the bells outside the cave. He began encountering Mister Mustache continuing to write his letter. Jamie began asking him about the treasure on the island. The animals began to stay on the island to wait for the treasure to arrive. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie began singing a song for the treasure to come back. The animals began to feel sleepy while trying to sing more for the tide to come. Suddenly, the tide is rising with the football back to the island. The puffins are very happy with the treasure back on the island. The four were told that the objects would come back with patience. Mister Mustache began to give the ball back to Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie. Moral Ending The monkeys would like to go exploring across the beach to find treasure. The animals are very lucky, because many of them have lots of stories to tell. First Appearances * Aunt Louise (mentioned only) Gallery Ep 60 2.jpg Ep 60 3.jpg Ep 60 4.jpg Ep 60 5.jpg Ep 60 6.jpg Ep 60 7.jpg Ep 60 8.jpg Ep 60 9.jpg Ep 60 10.jpg Ep 60 11.jpg Ep 60 12.jpg Ep 60 13.jpg Ep 60 14.jpg Ep 60 15.jpg Ep 60 16.jpg Ep 60 17.jpg Ep 60 18.jpg Ep 60 19.jpg Ep 60 20.jpg Ep 60 21.jpg Ep 60 22.jpg Ep 60 23.jpg Ep 60 24.jpg Ep 60 25.jpg Ep 60 26.jpg Ep 60 27.jpg Ep 60 28.jpg Ep 60 29.jpg Ep 60 30.jpg Ep 60 31.jpg Ep 60 32.jpg Ep 60 33.jpg Ep 60 34.jpg Ep 60 35.jpg Ep 60 36.jpg Ep 60 37.jpg Ep 60 38.jpg Ep 60 39.jpg Ep 60 40.jpg Ep 60 41.jpg Ep 60 42.jpg Ep 60 43.jpg Ep 60 44.jpg Ep 60 45.jpg Ep 60 46.jpg Ep 60 47.jpg Ep 60 48.jpg Ep 60 49.jpg Ep 60 50.jpg Ep 60 51.jpg Ep 60 52.jpg Ep 60 53.jpg Ep 60 54.jpg Ep 60 55.jpg Ep 60 56.jpg Ep 60 57.jpg Ep 60 58.jpg Ep 60 59.jpg Ep 60 60.jpg Ep 60 61.jpg Ep 60 62.jpg Ep 60 63.jpg Ep 60 64.jpg Ep 60 65.jpg Ep 60 66.jpg Ep 60 67.jpg Ep 60 68.jpg Ep 60 69.jpg Ep 60 70.jpg Ep 60 71.jpg Ep 60 72.jpg Ep 60 73.jpg Ep 60 74.jpg Ep 60 75.jpg Ep 60 76.jpg Ep 60 77.jpg Ep 60 78.jpg Ep 60 79.jpg Ep 60 80.jpg Ep 60 81.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first time Gunnar and Thelma spoke. * On the scene with Thomas (with four pieces of seaweed) talking to Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie, references from Episode 8 are indirectly mentioned. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Gunnar told the story